Battlefield II
Battlefield II is the first-person shooter game of Battlefield series. It was published in 2018. Setting Battlefield II is set during World War 2 and presents the biggest battles of the war, from German attack on Westerplatte in 1939, to battle of Iwo Jima in 1945. Singleplayer Battlefield II singleplayer features several mini-campaigns, the War Stories. Each story focuses on another character, from different countries, taking part in different WWII engangements. } |titlestyle = background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle = background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #484848; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1 = Prologue |list1 = D-Day |group2 = The Beginning |list2 = Westerplatte • Blitz • The Rock and a Hard Place • With a Saber Against the Tanks |group3 = White Death |list3 = Mannerheim Line • Offensive at Vuoksi • Ladoga Lake • The Showdown |group4 = The Jägers |list4 = TBA |group5 = Sand and Steel |list5 = Armored Raid • The Crossing • Behind Enemy Lines • Exodus |group6 = The Isles of the Pacific |list6 = Pearl Harbor • Night Moves • Hit and Run • Hard Landing • Henderson Field • Bloody Ridge • Lunga River • Cocumbona Village |group7 = Warsaw Uprising |list7 = The Ambush • Going Beneath • The Barricade • Mass Destruction |group8 = Downfall |list8 = The Forest of Death • The Hornet's Nest • Reichstag |group9 = Epilogue |list9 = Mount Suribachi }} } |name = Characters/BFII |title = Characters of Battlefield II |style = text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |state = } |titlestyle = background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle = background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #484848; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1 = United States Armed Forces |list1 = Thomas Campo • Alexander Vandergrift • Francis Owens • Jim Gates • Michael Sullivan • Doyle • TBA |group2 = British Army |list2 = Daniel Edwards • McManus • Bernard L. Montgomery • TBA |group3 = Soviet Union |list3 = Joseph Stalin • Ivan Mayakovsky • Sergey Voronin • Belikov • Grishka • Boris |group4 = Republic of Poland |list4 = Andrzej Kowalski • Antoni Malinowski • Henryk Sucharski • Grzegorz Ćwikliński • Stanisław Nowak • TBA |group5 = Nazi Germany |list5 = Adolf Hitler • Joseph Goebbels • Erwin Rommel • Erich von dem Bach-Zelewski • Hans Schmidt • Jürgen Koch • Helmut Meyer • Ernst Schmidt • Udo Blötsche • TBA |group6 = Empire of Japan |list6 = Hirohito • Watanabe • Setsuo Kobayashi • TBA |group7 = Finland |list7 = Simo Häyhä • Carl Gustav Mannerheim • TBA }} Multiplayer Battlefield II's multiplayer focuses on many battles from WWII. Classes Battlefield II features several character classes. Rifleman - standard infantry, armed with bolt-action rifles and pistols. Assault - class good in offensive actions and destroying vehicles. Armed with submachine guns, pistols and anti-tank weaponry. Medic - their objective is healing and reviving teammates. Armed with semi-automatic rifles, pistols, medkits and syringe. Support - defensive class, their task is providing support, repairing vehicles and resupplying team. They have light machine guns and assault rifles, pistols, ammo crates, mortars and wrenches. Scout - reconaissance class, armed with sniper rifles, pistols, binoculars and spot flares. Tanker - vehicle class, spawnable in tanks, armed with carbines and wrench. Pilot - vehicle class, spawnable in planes, armed with carbines, spot flare and wrench. Cavalry - horseback class, armed with short bolt-action rifle or anti-tank rifle and pistol, as well as saber and armor. Factions Battlefield II base game features 8 factions. } |name=Factions/BFII |title=Factions of Battlefield II|Battlefield 1 |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #484848; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1=''Battlefield II|Battlefield 1'' |list1= Allied Powers Soviet Union (Red Army) United States (United States Army • United States Marine Corps) Great Britain (British Army • RAF) Republic of Poland (Polish Army • Armia Krajowa) Axis Powers Nazi Germany (Wehrmacht • Luftwaffe • Afrika Korps) Empire of Japan (Imperial Japanese Army) Kingdom of Hungary (Hungarian Army) Finland (Finnish Army) |group2 = Between the Alps and Adriatic |list2 = Kingdom of Italy (Royal Italian Army) Free French Forces |group3 = Fall of Europe |list3 = French Republic Norway |list4 = Canada|list5 = Tsardom of Bulgaria Romania Yugoslavia|list6 = China|group4 = Canadian Intervention|group5 = Eastern European DLC|group6 = Chinese DLC}} Maps and gamemodes Battlefield II features 20 maps and 4 gamemodes. } |titlestyle = background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle = background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #484848; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1 = Battlefield II|Battlefield 1]] |list1 = Blitzkrieg • Fall Weiss • Gazala • Wake Island • Battle of Kursk • Tobruk • Battle of Midway • Stalingrad • El Alamein • Siege of Berlin • Iwo Jima • Omaha Beach • Battle of Carentan • Operation Market Garden • Ardennes Offensive • Battle at Don River • Ilomantsi • TBA |group2 = Fall of Europe |list2 = Narvik • Crete Landing • TBA |group3 = Between the Alps and Adriatic |list3 = Operation Husky • Battle of Salerno • Battle of Anzio • Operation Baytown • Monte Santa Croce |group4 = Canadian Intervention |list4 = Liberation of Caen • Scheldt Estuary • Walcheren Island • Operation Blockbuster |group5 =''Progress of Weaponry'' |list5 =Eagle's Nest • Ruhr District • Peenemünde • Hellendoorn • Operation Telemark • Kbely Airfield • Raid on Agheila • Gothic Line |list6 = Caucasus Mountains • Siege of Odessa • TBA|list7 = Nanjing • TBA|group6 = Eastern European DLC|group7 = Chinese DLC}} Gamemodes: *'Conquest' - the main objective is to conquer and defend the flags. *'Operations' - the reconstruction of the biggest battles of WWII. *'Team Deathmatch' - the main objective is killing enemies. *'Capture the Flag' - standard CTF. Weapons and Gadgets Battlefield II has many faction-specific weapons and several gadgets. } |name=Weapons/BFII |title=Weapons of Battlefield II|Battlefield 1 |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #484848; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1 = Bolt-action rifles |list1 = Kar98k • Lee-Enfield • Mosin-Nagant • M1903 Springfield • Kbk wz. 29 • Type 38 Arisaka • Mannlicher 1895 • Type 44 Cavalry Carbine • Lebel 1886 (FoE) • Carcano M91 (BAA) • Ross MkIII (CI) • Krag-Jørgensen (FoE) |group2 = Submachine guns |list2 = MP 40 • M1A1 Thompson • Sten Mk2 • PPSh-41 • Mors SMG • Type 100 • Suomi KP-31 • Danuvia 39M • PPS-42 • M50 Reising • MP 18 • Beretta M1938 (BAA) • Automatico M1918 (BAA) • MAS 38 (FoE) • Sterling SMG (PoW) |group3 = Semi-automatic rifles |list3 = M1 Garand • Gewehr 43 • SVT-40 • Kbsp wz. 38M • Type 5 • Mondragón • M1A1 Carbine • M1941 (CI) • De Lisle Carbine (PoW) |group4 = Light machine guns |list4 = BAR M1918 • Bren LMG • DP-28 • MG-42 • Type 99 • Madsen MG • Lewis Gun • FG-42 Breda Modello 30 (BAA) • Johnson LMG (CI) |group5 = Shotguns |list5 = M1897 Trenchgun • M1912 • Browning A-5 • M30 Drilling • Double-Barrel Shotgun • Ithaca 37 (CI) • Walther Toggle Action (PoW) |group6 = Assault rifles |list6 = StG-44 • Fedorov Avtomat |group7 = Handguns |list7 = M1911 • Walther P38 • Webley Revolver • TT-33 • Vis • Type 14 Nambu • Frommer Stop • Luger P08 • Mauser C96 • Type 26 Revolver • Nagant Revolver • M1917 Revolver • Walther PPK (SP) • Ruby Pistol (FoE) • Beretta M1934 (BAA) • Bodeo 1889 (BAA) • Browning HP (CI) • Hi-Standard HDM (PoW) |group8 = Battle pickups |list8 = Flammenwerfer 40 • wz. 35 Ur • M2 Flamethrower }} } |name=Gadgets/BFII |title=Gadgets of Battlefield II|Battlefield 1 |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |state= } |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #484848; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1 = All kits |list1 = Gas Mask • Parachute |group2 = Rifleman |list2 = Rifle grenade |group3 = Assault |list3 = Bazooka • Panzerschreck • Type 18 Recoilless Rifle • TNT • Anti-tank mine • Anti-tank grenade |group4 = Medic |list4 = Bandage Pouch • Medical Crate • Syringe |group5 = Support |list5 = Ammo Pack • Ammo Crate • Mortar • Wrench • Limpet mine |group6 = Scout |list6 = Binoculars • Flare gun • Anti-infantry mine |group7 = Melee |list7 = Knife • Shovel • Pickaxe • Hatchet • Trench club • Saber • Katana • Bayonet |group8 = Grenades |list8 = MkII Grenade • Stielhandgranate • Type 94 Grenade • F1 Grenade • Molotov Cocktail • Gas Grenade • Smoke Grenade }} Vehicles Battlefield II features many historical vehicles, including tanks, planes, ships etc. } |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #484848; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1 = Light tanks |list1 = M5 Stuart • M24 Chafee • T-26 • BT-7 • 7TP • Panzer II • Type 95 Ha-Go • 39M Toldi • FT-17 (FoE) |group2 = Medium tanks |list2 = M4 Sherman • Valentine MkIII • T-34 • Panzer IV • Type 97 Chi-ha • Panzer V Panther • CA M13/40 (RtR) • Somua S35 (FoE) • T34 Calliope (PoW) |group3 = Heavy and super heavy tanks |list3 = M26 Pershing • Churchill Mark IV • KV-1 • Tiger I • 43M Turán • Char B1 (FoE) • Panzer VIII Maus (PoW) • T95 (PoW) • Sturmtiger (PoW) |group4 = Mobile artillery |list4 = M7 Priest • BM-13 Katyusha • Wespe • Jagdpanzer 38t Hetzer • ISU-152 • Semovente 105/25 (BAA) • M3 GMC (BAA) • Sturmgeschütz III (CI) • Sexton (CI) • Krupp Protze (PoW) |group5 = Tankettes |list5 = TKS • CV-33 (BAA) |group6 = Armored cars |list6 = Rolls Royce Armored Car • Samochód pancerny wz. 29 • Kubuś Armored Car • M8 Greyhound (CI) |group7 = Scout cars and motorcycles |list7 = Willys MB • GAZ 67 • VW Type 82 Kübelwagen • Type 95 Kurogane • Ford Lynx (CI) • XA42 • BMW R75 • Schwimmwagen (PoW) |group8 = Trucks and APCs |list8 = GMC CCKW • ZiS-5 • Opel Blitz • Isuzu Type 94 • M3A1 Halftrack • SdKfz 251 'Hanomag' • Type 1 Ho-Ha • LVC-2 'Water Buffalo' (PoW) |group9 = Fighters |list9 = F4U Corsair • P-51 Mustang • Supermarine Spitfire • PZL P.11 • Messerschmitt Bf 109 • A6M Zero • Yak-9 • Hawker Hurricane (CI) |group10 = Attack planes |list10 = SBD Dauntless • Il-2 Sturmovik • PZL P.23 Karaś • Ju-87 Stuka • Aichi D3A Val |group11 = Bombers |list11 = B-17 Flying Fortress • Bristol Blenheim • Ju-88A • PZL P.37 Łoś • G4M Betty |group12 = Destroyers |list12 = Fletcher-type destroyer • Akizuki-type destroyer |group13 = Battleships |list13 = IJN Yamato • Schleswig-Holstein • HMS Prince of Wales |group14 = Aircraft carriers |list14 = Yorktown-class • Shōkaku-type |group15 = Submarines |list15 = Gato-class submarine • Type B1 submarine • U-Boot Type VIIC |group16 = Boats |list16 = LCVP • Daihatsu landing craft • Elco 102 • Type 38 Boat • Raft |group17 = Emplacements |list17 = M2 Browning • MG 34 • Maxim M1910 • Type 92 HMG • Bofors AA • FlaK 38 • QF 25 Pdr • PaK 40 }} Downloadable content Unlike several last games, Battlefield II lacks Premium pass, and all expansions are free. The specified amount of DLCs is not announced and BFII support will live as long as possible. } |name=DLC/BFII |title=Expansions of Battlefield II|Battlefield 1'' |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #484848; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1 = Expansion packs |list1 = Battlefield II: Fall of Europe Battlefield II: Between the Alps and Adriatc • Battlefield II: Canadian Intervention • Batttlefield II: Progress of Weaponry • Chinese DLC }} Category:Battlefield Games